Sledge
Pre-Release : Gencon 2017 Public Release: October 2017 CHARACTER PLAYS Long Bomb (1) || S Range || Sustaining || OPT When this model makes a Pass it gains +0/+4" KICK for the duration of the action. This Pass cannot be intercepted. Piledriver (1) || S Range || Sustaining This model's next Attack gains +3 net hits. CHARACTER TRAITS Tutelage http://guild-ball.wikia.com/wiki/Anvil Anvil If this model starts its activation within 6" of the named friendly model, this model may use a Character Play once during its activation without spending Influence. Knockback In addition to any successful Attack or Character Play, the target enemy model suffers a 1" Push directly away from this model. This model may then make a 1" Dodge directly towards the affected enemy model. ARTICLES Blacksmith Guild: Sledge The Blacksmith Guild: Anvil & Sledge GALLERY Sledge-Header.jpg|Header Sledge (ArtCard).jpg|Art Card Sledge-Render.jpg|Render Sledge - UnpaintedModel.jpg|Model Sledge-byDarkIronStudios.jpg|by Dark Iron Studio LORE Sledge, Tempered Steel ‘Aye, he was an ill-tempered bastard when he first arrived with us, I doubt even he would dispute that. Some rooks just have a little too much fire in their belly for their own good, and that’s all there is to it.’ Anvil stood with the other masters at the edge of the proving grounds, watching the apprentices sparring over the dry dirt. Sledge towered over his peers, the lad’s sheer size intimidating even at distance. ‘But you can take that kind of man and turn his mettle to good use, with careful guidance.’ Farris and Ferrite both nodded at the wisdom of his words, and Burnish grunted in agreement. Furnace alone did not seem convinced, a scowl written across his scarred face. ‘Pfft. There is only so much to be achieved with flawed material, only so far that a bent blade can be beaten into place.’ Anvil stroked his beard thoughtfully, remembering Sledge’s wild anger and resentment during the early days. It had taken long hours to teach the boy to master his rage and impetuousness. Just stopping him from smashing the metals to the point of ruin took far too long, before tutelage could truly begin. Anvil had found even his prodigious patience tested more than once. Yet in spite of this, Sledge’s hulking frame had always hinted at a rich natural talent, and his raw strength was second to none. Anvil respected Furnace and his oft-vaunted experience but knew the man to be wrong here. The boy was phenomenal. It had just taken extra care to shape him was all. Out on the field, the ball came loose before being quickly snatched up by Iron, Ferrite’s burly apprentice. Before the lad could use his bulk to shoulder his way free from the scrum, Sledge was on top of him. His oversized hammer clipped and unbalanced Iron with his first strike, before Sledge stepped firmly into the second blow, swinging his weapon into his opponent’s helmeted jaw. Iron crumpled to the ground in an undignified heap, and Sledge snatched the ball away with surprising deftness. Before any of the others could tackle him, the lad made for the goal himself, long strides propelling him up the pitch and leaving them in his dust. Still observing from the grounds, Anvil chuckled, although not maliciously. The hulking Eisnoran had unknowingly proven his master’s point very concisely. Sometimes, with a little patience, a dulled metal could be tempered to shine just as bright as that which was master crafted after all. Category:Blacksmiths Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 3 Category:2" Melee Category:30mm Category:Apprentice Category:Attacking Midfielder Category:Eisnoran